There have been a number of apparatus developed for the purpose of removing a layer of snow or dust from vehicle tail lights or head lights. Examples of such apparatus include U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,385 (Hassinger) with an invention entitled “Vehicle headlamp washing system” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,630 (Long) with an invention entitled “Blast wiper for motor vehicle lights”.
These apparatus teach how to remove snow or dust after it has accumulated on the motor vehicle lights. The apparatus are incapable of proactively preventing such an accumulation of snow or dust from occurring.